Increasing the efficiency of internal combustion engines is critical to meet customer expectations and an array of government-mandated regulations. Internal combustion engines generate significant amounts of heat that heat exchangers eventually transfer to the air surrounding the internal combustion engine. If a portion of the wasted heat were recovered by performing a necessary engine function, the efficiency of the internal combustion engine would be improved. However, the recovery of this wasted heat can lead to conflict between the needs of two different portions of an internal combustion engine. The resolution of this conflict can lead to improved engine performance and efficiency.